


Breathless

by FrodaB



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrodaB/pseuds/FrodaB
Summary: "Why are mortals so preoccupied with sins of the flesh?"





	Breathless

The bottle of wine was nearly empty. Aziraphale sighed and laid down on his back to stare up at the sky, ignoring the sounds made by the ducks, annoyed at having the supply of bread crusts abruptly ended.

"Why are mortals so preoccupied with sins of the flesh?" he wondered aloud. 

Crowley, sitting next to him, paused in the act of pouring himself another drink to look at the angel skeptically. "Probably because your people said it was bad, and humans simply can't resist doing things that are bad."

"No, that can't be it; murder is bad too, and you don't see them going about killing everyone in sight, do you? And we never said it was bad, just that it...needs regulation."

Crowley just rolled his eyes. For having lived on earth for over six thousand years, he would've thought Aziraphale would've known humans better by now.

The angel must not have noticed this reaction, as he continued blithely speaking. "I mean, I can understand a nice young man meeting a nice young woman and marrying her and having a nice family and all that, but what is the point of physical pleasure just for the sake of physical pleasure? I don't mean to say that there is anything intrinsically wrong with...."

"Angel."

"Yes, my dear?"

Crowley was suddenly very, very close. "You think too much," he murmured before kissing Aziraphale firmly. 

It was by far the strangest thing he'd ever felt, very much like divine ecstasy (and Aziraphale definitely knew about that), but at the same time there was something in it that made him think it was so good it had to be bad, but it couldn't be that bad or he'd be falling, and he wasn't, at least he didn't think so because he didn't really know what that felt like. Then again, he did feel a bit like he was falling, but certainly not to Hell because Hell didn't feel this good. Nor did Heaven, come to think of it...

And then Crowley's lips were gone and he was staring at Aziraphale, his sunglasses having disappeared at some point, with a very strange look on his face. 

Aziraphale stared back, breathless*. "I think...I might be starting to understand," he murmured.

Crowley smiled and leaned in again to murmur against his ear, "oh, it gets better."

 

* He wasn't actually breathless, as angels do not, in fact, need to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this waaaaaaaaay back in 2004. Dug it up, decided it was worth putting up here! Enjoy!


End file.
